Some example embodiments relate to a method of operating a wireless communication device, and more particularly, to a wireless communication device supporting carrier aggregation and a method of operating the wireless communication device.
A carrier aggregation technique for increasing transmission throughput in a wireless communication system is applied. As the number of component carriers used for carrier aggregation increases, the size of a memory for storing signals (or data) received via the component carriers also increases. In particular, in long term evolution (LTE), since a physical layer decodes the received signals (or received data) within a specific time in order to support automatic repeat request (ARQ), the size of the memory is increased for storing the received data as well as the speed of data processing blocks. Accordingly, a method of reducing a degree of increase in the size of the memory by efficiently using the memory would be desirable.